1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing service providing method, etc. which provide printing services by using Session Initiation Protocol (SIP).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, standardization of Next Generation Network (NGN) is underway as a communication infrastructure of a next generation. Aims of NGN are to realize a ubiquitous network society and to realize a communication network that provides various services. In this NGN, SIP is basically employed as a communication protocol and is utilized in setting/management of sessions between terminals and between a terminal and a server.
Meanwhile, many network printing systems in which a plurality of client terminals and a plurality of printing apparatuses are connected to a network so that the client terminals can use the printing apparatuses via the network have been realized.
For example, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-235035, a contents printing system which provides printing services of contents via the Internet has been invented.
However, in a conventional network printing system, printing apparatuses which are under control of a network in an organization have been used in order to maintain security in each organization, and the printing apparatuses which are not under control of the network of the organization such as printing apparatuses installed in outside stores have not been practically used.
Therefore, realization of a network printing system which enables usage of printing services while maintaining security and sharing printing apparatuses among organizations has been desired as a system of the next generation.